Knowing Me, Knowing You
by HeavensNight
Summary: Thrown together in a seris of harrowing events regarding the TVirus, Rebecca Chambers and Billy Coen must stick together if they want to survive. But can they get along? Billy x Becky Oneshot.


He knew she was just beginning to ask.

Billy Coen was well aware of what this girl, Rebecca Chambers, thought of him. She hadn't tried to hide it since they'd met up earlier on the train. Still, she was doing her very best to keep quiet about it. Well, he was fine with that. Or atleast he had been, up to this point. Now, the thought of her hating him and thinking he was some dangerous criminal seriously unnerved him, as did she. Rebecca was a quiet girl, no doubt about it, but when she gave him one of those cold stares of hers, it didn't just annoy him, it made him afraid. Afraid that he could die today, and that if that was so then the one person who was actually with him loathed and despised him.

The two of them had been scouring the Umbrella Training Facility for the last hour and a half. Or maybe it was longer than that, Billy wasn't wearing a watch, just a goddamn handcuff. _Well, ain't this a bitch, _he thought bitterly as he stared furiously at it. The skin was beginning to go raw, and it was really starting to hurt.

Unfortunately for them both, Rebecca noticed. "Do you need me to do something about that?" she asked, though he could sense the reluctance in her tone.

Billy tried to give her one of his winning smiles, but all he got in return was a nasty look. "Nah, it's okay. Doesn't really hurt that much."

"So is that why you've been moaning and groaning since we got here?" Rebecca chastisised, and Billy saw a mocking look in her eyes and frowned.

"No," he said with a scowl, "Look, I'm fine, all right?"

He heard Rebecca scoff at this as she turned away from him, and guessed that she was still pissed at him over the whole, 'I can take care of myself' thing. Billy knew she knew that he had only been messing around. He knew, especially now, that Rebecca could take care of herself. Why else was she still alive?

"Rebecca.." he started, taking a step towards her.

"That's Officer Chambers," Rebecca replied coldly, backing away from him.

Billy shook his head, "You think I'm this bad guy, right? Well, think what you want, lady. But we're in this together, just you remember that. We have to find out what the hell is going on here, and more importantly try to survive. So let's just cut the crap and admit that we're not really that fond of eachother, and we can just go on like we were before, that sound good to you?"

She looked like she was going to answer with some retort, and sure enough her mouth opened, then unexpectedly closed. "Fine, whatever. Just don't talk to me unless it's important, all right?" she muttered, walking away from him. "Come on, I think we should go this way.."

"Hey, Officer Chambers."

To his delight, she turned slowly around to face him, her face a picture. "What is it?"

He raised his hand with a grin. "Mind taking a look at this for me?"

She looked affronted. "A minute ago it was fine, and we have a job to do Coen, so just shut up and follow me, all right?" she lectured, glaring at him, her eyes dark and accusing. "You know that after all of this you'll still be going back to jail."

Billy couldn't help but grin at this. Rebecca couldn't help but take satisfaction from the fact that he'd soon be behind bars again. She made no attempt to hide it, and even grinned back. Maybe it was more of a grimace. Billy didn't really care. They were talking, and that was good. Who knew that someone like him could be stuck in this hell with someone like her?

"What are you standing around for?" Rebecca interrupted loudly, "We have to get moving, Coen. Follow my lead, won't you?"

"Yeah, whatever," Billy grumbled, though he wasn't the least bit annoyed about it.

Rebecca rolled her eyes at him and started off down the corridor. She kept looking anxiously over her shoulder, as if she was afraid he'd run off without her. Billy knew the tough girl thing was just an act. If she were alone here, Rebecca would be going crazy and they both knew it. She wanted him around and they both knew that also. So, Billy was happy to oblige, and maybe manage to convince her that he wasn't the bad guy she already thought he was.

Well, if things went well here, maybe she'd end up giving him her number.


End file.
